


Distant Thunder

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distant thunder of impending doom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I had these phrases in my head for the longest time and I couldn't figure out what to do do with them.

He can hear it in the distance. The sound of thunder rumbling deep.

He can feel deep in his soul. The distant thunder of impending doom.

It was like a freight train of emotion barreling towards him in the night at full speed.

A lone light guiding the way was once a distant star. But now it was flickering and growing brighter each time it got closer.

He knew it was headed for him. He’d seen the signs building for days.

He took a breath, squared his shoulders and prepared to face it.

Danny Williams in full on rant mode.


End file.
